Kado Sempurna
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: NaruSaku pertama! for Mella Letisya! Di hari kencan pertama Naruto dengan Sakura yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahunnya apa yang kira-kira terjadi? /Cinta Itu ajaib, dan yang paling ajaib dari cinta adalah... / Fluf! Pendek! aneh! RnR? STRAIGH!


_**A.N**__: Cerita ini dibuat dalam waktu sesingkat-singkatnya kurang dari dua jam, di bawah ancaman parang, koleksi komik DC yang di sandra, dan paling parah author terancam kutukan tujuh turunan. #dor_

_Fic NaruSaku pertama –dan pasti terakhir, banyak Typo (s) karena author tak mengecek ulang sebab terancam masuk UGD, gak yakin bagus dan se-ma-ni-s yang diminta mbak tukang jagal yang pasti lagi ngakak setan di depan laptop._

_Special for:_

**Mella Lestisya**

**Enjoy it...**

Desiran ranting yang bertabrakan mengalun bagai musik. Lembut, dan seakan sengaja mengiringi kelopak-kelopak kecil sakura yang berjatuhan. Sesekali angin ikut bermain, mengajak serpihan pink pucat itu berdansa.

Ya, ini musim gugur, dan seperti musim gugur sebelumnya, alam selalu setia menampilakan kecantikannya. Kecantikan yang setara dengan yang gadis itu miliki, Sakura.

**-/- Kado Sempurna -/-**

**Naruto x Sakura**

**Rate: K**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship,**

Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi, memperpendek jaraknya dengan seorang gadis yang ia pandang sedari tadi. ia memasang senyum terbaiknya sebelum mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyapa gadis itu.

"Maaf, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanyanya pelan sambil sedikit menunduk.

Gadis bersurai senada dengan bunga sakura itu menaikkan alisnya sedikit. Ia menatap bingung pemuda di depannya, bukan karena tidak kenal, melainkan karena ini untuk yang pertama kalinya pemuda itu berbicara sesopan ini.

"Hehehe... tidak, aku hanya ingin bersikap sopan di kencan pertama kita." Balas Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Jujur dirinya sediri merasa aneh bersikap sok sopan begitu, tapi ia hanya ingin membuat gadis yang di cintainya ini terkesan. Dan mungkin saja dengan begitu sang gadis mau menerimanya sebagai pacar.

"Hah... ini bukan kencan Naruto, aku hanya menemanimu jalan-jalan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun yang kau minta." Balas Sakura setelah menghela nafas.

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar hal itu. memang benar ini adalah hal yang ia minta sebagai kado ulang tahun dari teman masa kecilnya itu, tapi bukankah ini juga bisa di artikan kencan? Ya, walau pun dirinya sangat tahu Sakura menyukai pemuda lain.

"Ya sudah lah, Ayo." Sakura berujar sambil berdiri dari duduknya, ia berjalan menyusuri taman dengan Naruto mengekor dari belakang.

Sepertinya memang tak apa diartikan kencan, toh hanya sekali. Sakura sudah cukup tahu perasaan pemuda ini, hanya saja dirinya memang menyukai pemuda lain. dan, bukankah cinta memang tidak bisa dipaksakan?

Akhirnya, mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan sambil berbincang kecil, mengabaikan title aktifitas jalan-jalan sore ini. Namun, tak jarang pemuda itu menoleh untuk mengamati wajah gadis di sampingnya, mengagumi betapa cantiknya sosok sahabat masa kecilnya itu. sedang Sakura yang bosan memberi tahu si pirang hanya bisa mendengus setiap kali pemuda itu menatapnya terlalu intens yang membuatnya merasa kurang nyaman.

Oh ayolah, gadis mana yang suka ditatap sedemikian dekat dan fakusnya oleh seorang pemuda. Apa lagi dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Hehehe... maaf, kau terganggu ya? " tanya Naruto yang menyadari gadis itu mulai mengedutkan alisnya.

"Aku tidak terganggu, kau hanya membuatku tidak nyaman kau tahu." jawab Sakura sedikit malas dan tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Hehehe, maaf, maaf. Um, bagaimana kalau kita beli jagung bakar itu dan memakannya di sana?" tawar Naruto sambil menunjuk sisi kiri Sakura.

Merasa itu bukan ide yang buruk gadis bermata emerald itu mengangguk. Dengan segera mereka pun memutar langkah dan berjalan ke penjual yang Naruto maksudkan. Tak berapa lama setelah memesan mereka pun mendapatkan dua jagung bakar yang lalu di bawa duduk di salah satu bangku taman tak jauh dari sana.

Keduanya mengobrol ringan, hanya menceritakan kenangan masa kecil mereka. Namun, pemuda pirang itu sudah cukup senang, membuatnya tak sadar sudah melalui beberapa jam sejak keduanya mengambil duduk. Nampaknya di sinilah Naruto menyadari istilah waktu berjalan cepat saat kau bahagia itu benar adanya.

"Sudah hampir malam, aku harus pulang sekarang." ujar Sakura sambil melihat jam tangan perak yang melingkar di lengannya, jam tangan yang merupakan kado ulang tahunnya dari pemuda pirang itu sendiri.

Sejenak pemuda itu menatap langit yang telah berwarna kebiruan sebelum mengangguk untuk mengiyakan. Tapi saat Sakura hendak beranjak dari duduknya Naruto sudah menghentikan gerakkannya dengan berujar sesuatu.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku."

Gadis itu tersenyum lemah membalas senyum lebar Naruto. ia sedikit tidak mengerti dengan tingkah pemuda ini yang selalu bersikap optimis. Padahal ia sangat yakin Naruto mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih di jalan-jalan mereka sore ini, tapi pemuda bersikap seolah ini adalah kencan yang sempurna.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri sejanak, ia lalu maraih bunga kuning kecil di samping tempat duduknya untuk ia petik. Gadis itu kemudian menarik tangan kanan Naruto, menaruh bunga tadi ke telapak pemuda itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Ujarnya di akhiri satu kecupan singkat di kening tan Naruto lalu beranjak pergi, meninggalkan si pirang yang masih terdiam seolah beku.

Ini untuk pertama kalinya pemuda itu mendapatkan kecupan dari gadis itu. gadis yang sudah ia sukai sejak kecil. apa ini bukan mimpi? Perlahan ia pun mengembangkan senyumnya. Dengan cepat Naruto berdiri dan menatap ke arah gerbang taman di mana gadis itu telah menghilang.

"Terima kasih Sakura..." lirih Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandang ke bunga kecil di telapak tangannya.

**Cinta kadang sangat ajaib. Saat kau pikir tak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada orang tertentu, kau justru mencintainya diesok hari. Saat kau pikir mencintai orang tertentu untuk selamanya, kau justru mendapati rasa itu memudar di menit berikutnya.**

**Tapi, saat ada lagi yang lebih ajaib dari cinta. Saat kau mencintai seseorang dengan tulus, keajaiban cinta akan membuat seseorang itu membalas cintamu.**

Bibir di wajah tan itu tersenyum. Matanya yang terlalu fokus pada buku di tanganya membuatnya tak menyedari ada suara langkah seseorang mendekat.

"Ini." ujar seseorang dari belakangnya, membuat si pirang buru-buru menutup buku itu.

Sakura yang sedang menyodorkan sebatang jagung bakar pada Naruto langsung menaikkan alisnya melihat tingkah aneh itu. sepertinya ada sesuatu yang suaminya ini sembunyikan?

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada curiga.

"Eh, Cu-cuma buku." Jawab Naruto gelagapan membuat Sakura makin curiga.

"Coba lihat!" serunya sambil berusaha meraih buku bersampul putih yang di pegang si pirang.

Merasa ada warning bahaya, Naruto pun langsung menyembunyikan buku tersebut di belakang punggungnya. Apa-apaan suaminya ini, apa di dalam buku itu tersimpan sesuatu sampai dirinya tak boleh melihat.

Dengan kasar dan agak geram, akhirnya Sakura pun merebut paksa buku itu dari tangan Naruto. mengabaikan sang suami yang menatap cemas, ia segera membuka halaman buku tersebut yang nampak bercelah karena di beri suatu pembatas, tapi tepat saat itu sebuah benda mirip daun yang berwarna coklat langsung jatuh dari sana.

Perlahan Sakura menunduk, mengambil benda itu untuk di lihat lebih jelas. itu, seperti sekuntum bunga yang sudah kering, dan entah mengapa langsung membuat dirinya teringat akan kajadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang terjadi di taman ini.

"Hehehe, aku aneh ya menyimpan barang seperti itu?" ujar Naruto terlihat salah tingkah.

Surai pink itu terangkat perlahan dan menatap senyum lebar suaminya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan orang yang satu ini, selalu membuat hal yang biasa nampak sempurna. Membuat hal sederhana seperti bunga itu terlihat berharga.

"E-eh, ke-kenapa kau menangis? Oke, akan aku buang bunganya." Seru Naruto sambil meraih bunga di tangan Sakura, tapi belum sempat ia membuang bunga tersebut tangannya sudah di tahan oleh wanita itu.

Sakura menggeleng dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, ia dengan cepat merengkuh tubuh Naruto dan memeluknya erat. Sekali lagi dirinya jatuh cinta pada Naruto, seorang yang tak pernah ia sangka akan ia cintai, seorang yang selalu tulus dan membuatnya merasa sempurna sebagai wanita. Seorang yang telah berstatus sebagai suaminya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat mencintaimu..." ujar Sakura yang masih menyandarkan kepala di dada tegap itu.

Walau tidak bergitu mengerti apa yang terjadi pada istrinya, Naruto membalas dekapan itu dengan erat dan hangat. Ia menggelang dan mencium puncak kepala pink Sakura sebelum menjawab.

"Bukan. maaf, aku tidak bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku lebih cepat."

_**The end!**_

Oke, pendek banget dan aneh. Maaf ya, maaf...

Um, review?

Thanks, bye... ;)

By: 31 Sherrys


End file.
